


surprise (or nah)

by civillove



Series: plans wrapped in rubber bands [32]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: anon request for celebrating beth or rio’s birthday--fits into 'plans wrapped in rubber bands' universe but can be read alone.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: plans wrapped in rubber bands [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347943
Comments: 27
Kudos: 325





	surprise (or nah)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [medievalraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/medievalraven/gifts).



> well lauren, sorry this is late but i hope you had the best birthday xoxo love you potato!

Beth leans over the oven and checks the timer for what has to be the thirtieth time; it’s not that she’s doubting her baking abilities but…she just wants everything to be perfect. Which she should know better at this point to not wish for such things.

Yet, their business plans have been operating smoothly this month, her and Rio are on the same page (partnership and relationship wise), and Dean’s got the kids for the night. The universe appears to be lining up except for the fact that her oven is baking at a snail’s pace—or maybe it’s just the conundrum of watching a pot boil, she’s not sure.

She lets out a long sigh out of her nose and plays with the knot on her apron as she turns around to face the counter, distracting herself with something else. Beth picks up a simple wooden frame and turns it around, popping the back out. She removes the stock white family photo and replaces it with a photograph of her and Rio—it’s something Annie took when he showed up to one of the kid’s birthday parties in the backyard (invited this time).

He’s sitting on top of the picnic table, feet on the seat and Beth is between his legs. She’s looking up at him, talking about a topic that she can’t recall and he’s smiling that smarmy kind of smirk before he says something like ‘sure ma’. Annie sent her the candid photo the next day and Beth knew immediately that she wanted to give it to Rio as a present (totally cliché but they _can_ be a normal couple sometimes, right?)

Besides, they haven’t really celebrated any birthdays since they got together but…it’s Rio’s today and she wants to be able to give him something that’s not just chocolate cake and lingerie (that’ll come later). He’s got that dresser in his closet with family photos on it and a few of him and Marcus…this might be something he can add to the collection.

She takes a piece of pink wrapping paper and folds it perfectly around the frame before checking the oven again. “Come on, get yourself together.”

“Are you talkin’ to yourself or a kitchen appliance?”

Beth nearly jumps out of her own skin as she turns to see Rio leaning against the doorframe of her dining room in that handsomely _aggravating_ way that he likes to pull off. She glares at him, hand on her beating heart,

“Will you ever stop doing that?”

He smiles a little and shrugs his one shoulder, pushing himself up and off the doorframe to move into the kitchen and lean against the counter. “Maybe. I came through the front door this time at least.”

“You don’t get an award for doing things that regular humans do.”

Rio purses his lips, taking his beanie off and putting it in his back pocket. “Aight, what _can_ I get an award for then?” He runs his hand over the lower half of his face before pillowing his chin and Beth bites down on her tongue before she says something stupid about giving him an award for being attractive.

“The annoying award still has many spots open.”

“I do love alliteration.” He motions his chin towards the oven. “What’re you doin’?”

She scoffs like it’s obvious, which it should be, motioning towards the wrapped frame and then the oven again. “Baking.”

Rio blinks at her but doesn’t catch on, a soft humming leaving his lips as he reaches for the wrapped frame and Beth has to smack his wrist.

“Not before the cake!”

“Cake,” Rio repeats and why is he so confused? Has he been so busy with working lately and Marcus that he’s forgotten his own birthday? “What’s the special occasion? Not that I’m complainin’, your cake is always tastes good.”

She really doesn’t know if he’s actually talking about what’s in the oven right now but refuses to look at his mouth while she grabs a spatula to stir the red icing in the bowl. Sometimes she thinks she’s funny when she picks things for him—she originally wanted to go with black icing because that’s all he wears and then decided on red because he needs a little more color in his life.

Maybe she should have bought him shirts.

“Come on, Rio,” She stirs the homemade icing so that the ingredients don’t separate, giving him a look, “It’s your birthday. You really don’t remember?”

Rio opens and closes his mouth, looking away from her for a moment and oh, wait, she _knows_ that look. That’s…is that _guilt_ she’s sensing? She pauses her administrations as he rounds the counter, leaning his hip against one of the drawers near her icing.

“Elizabeth, it’s not my birthday.”

She feels confusion fall over her like a bucket of ice water. _What?_ “No, it’s…it’s October third, you told me that was your birthday.”

He doesn’t seem like he remembers _that_ instance which, okay fair, it was forever ago, back when they first met and started working together. Beth was doing that thing where she tries to press him for information just to get him to say _anything_ about himself to her. He operated around her like a steel trap; just as vicious and violent and cold. And yet, she managed to get his birthday out in-between his clenched teeth.

“I also told you my name was Rio.” He says slowly, waiting for her to catch up and when she does—she just about hits him with the spatula.

Rio can see it coming a mile away, his hand coming down gently on her wrist against the bowl of icing.

“You _lied_ to me? About your _birthday?”_

Rio winces but she’s not sure it’s because her voice is screeching a little or because he actually feels remorseful for giving her false information. God she’s…she’s such an idiot, why would she think that he was telling the truth about something as simple as that? Especially back when their partnership was practically held together with scotch tape and sexual tension. Why didn’t she just ask Marcus?

He pauses for a moment, licking his lips. “You really thought I was a Libra?”

She _knows_ that he says that just to get under her skin and Beth knows that it’s working, a skittering heat flushing blush onto the back of her neck. He keeps his hand firmly on her wrist so she doesn’t hit him with anything sticky.

“Selfishness mixed with seriousness as main traits seemingly come to mind and _fit,_ if you ask me.” She mutters and he smirks, picking up his other hand to play with a tendril of her hair near her ear. He curls it around his finger and leans in close to press a kiss to her cheek.

Beth hates that it tears down a lot of her defenses. “Well it’s the thought that counts.”

She pushes on his chest with a little more force than necessary as the oven dings and she brings out a chocolate cake that feels like a complete waste of everyone’s time. She doesn’t mean to glare at it but she does, turning the oven off and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Are you really gonna pout now?” He asks, dipping his pointer finger in icing and placing it in his mouth.

Utterly distracting, “So when _is_ your birthday or do I have to ask your son?”

Rio rolls his eyes before picking up the spatula that’s in the icing bowl and handing it to her, motioning for her to dress the cake. “March third.”

She squints at him, “So you’re a _Pisces.”_

He doesn’t like her tone of voice, giving her a sour look in reply. “I’m very creative.”

Beth snorts out a sound and shakes her head, going to work on the cake because she’s not about to waste all these ingredients. She spreads the red icing evenly around the chocolate cake and puts the bowl in the sink.

The cake is incredibly too hot for the icing, a rookie mistake that she knows all about, yet she can’t find it in herself to care as it melts down the sides and onto the counter. Rio’s pursing his lips, trying _not to laugh,_ as he drags his finger over the top again to put icing into his mouth.

“You got candles or what?”

Beth groans and takes her apron off, going to throw it towards his head but misses. He reaches for her wrist and quickly stops her from leaving, dragging her into the circle of his arms and against his chest. He tips her chin with strong fingers, waiting until her eyes meet his before he presses a kiss to the bridge of her nose and then the corner of her mouth. His lips taste sweet.

“So you’re tellin’ me that you…don’t want to strip down and eat cake completely naked on your living room floor.” It’s not a question and Beth feels her cheeks heat up ridiculously at the concept.

“I just,” She feels oddly deflated, shaking her head at the poor excuse for a cake. “I was excited to surprise you.”

“You _definitely_ surprised me.” Rio chuckles, squeezing her to his body. “And when March comes around, you can do it all over again.” He motions to the wrapped square with his chin, “That my gift?”

Beth nods softly and reaches for it, handing it over. He takes his hands off her, still keeping their proximity close as he unwraps the present, a soft smile tugging the corners of his mouth as he sees what it is. He pops the frame stand and sets it on the kitchen counter, looking over it with a warm gaze.

“Do you like it?” She asks, a strand of hopefulness clinging to her words.

Rio turns and presses a soft, long kiss to her forehead. “Yeah, it’s perfect. I know exactly where to put it.”

Beth smiles, hoping it’s where she thinks, amongst the photographs he has in his closet. The setup in there is oddly intimate. While other people have photos on display around their home, Rio seems to keep his out of reach, hidden from wandering eyes. You have to _know_ him in order to see them—and something sparks warmly in her chest when she thinks about it.

She moves to pull out some generic candles from a drawer and sticks them on top, this cake quickly reminding her of the one in _Sleeping Beauty_ that needs a broom to hold it upright.

“Well, come on. If you want to eat cake, lets eat cake.”

Rio most _definitely_ says under his breath that he’d ‘rather eat something else’ but Beth ignores him, instead she lets him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She backs her ass up against his front as she lights the candles, turning to look over her shoulder.

“Make a wish.”

He lets out a long sigh and draws his lower lip in-between his teeth for a moment before he blows the flames out. Grabbing a fork, he takes a small chunk out of the side of the cake and holds it to her mouth. Beth smiles as she eats off the utensil, a small hum of satisfaction at the decadent taste.

Instead of having cake himself, Rio kisses her and tastes the remnants of chocolate and icing on her tongue. He picks her up, carrying her into the living room and lying her down in front of the fireplace.

Regardless if it’s not his birthday, they at least always know how to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and any kudos or comments you might offer xoxo


End file.
